


tomorrow brings love

by Jenfly



Series: you're my best friend [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Drinking & Talking, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Party, Short & Sweet, just boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: Against all odds, this party had really turned out to be anything but boring.
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: you're my best friend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558999
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Deacury Week 2019





	tomorrow brings love

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** First time
> 
> My first piece for Deacury week! I had to hurry up with this but luckily I was able to write this at one go. I don't even know where this came from but I'm happy with this - and I hope you like this, too! 😄

Freddie had lost count of how many people he had been introduced to and with each new person he found it harder to smile genuinely at them and try to at least be interested in to hear what they had to say. Usually he loved parties as he could dress up more fancily and have a good time by drinking and chatting with people but this time the whole thing just felt more like a chore. In a way it actually was a chore as it was a corporation party his boss had decided to throw and naturally, as a secretary he had done most of the work. Of course he had done the best he could and based on the praises he had gotten so far, he could say that he had succeeded well.

”This is Freddie Mercury, my secretary and the one who so kindly made this event possible,” his boss said with a slightly smarmy voice and Freddie stretched out to shook the lady’s hand.

”Nice to meet you, darling,” he greeted, trying his best to force a smile on his face. He wasn’t exactly sure who the lady was but she seemed to be pretty important as otherwise his boss probably hadn’t introduced him to her.

The lady smiled at him back but it was far from a genuine one. ”Nice to meet you, too. I’ve heard so much about you,” she said as she pulled her hand away. Then her eyes fell down, taking in Freddie’s appearance and clearly judging it, but Freddie ignored it, keeping up his polite facade.

”Oh, hopefully only good things,” he stated and the lady nodded, though Freddie still doubted the sincerity of gesture. ”Hope you have a nice evening.”

”Thank you.”

The lady then started to exchange words with Freddie’s boss and Freddie couldn’t bring himself to listen the conversation. Instead he let his eyes travel along the crowd where people were chatting, drinking and eating appetizers. It all was so formal as they all were wearing expensive looking suits and dresses and a part of Freddie really wished he could just leave and continue his evening at home.

Soon he spotted a young man standing in the corner at the right side of the hall, holding a drink in his hand. He was wearing a pretty basic, black suit that looked just a bit too big for him and he was eyeing other guests shyly. Freddie couldn’t quite place where he had seen the man before but he looked familiar and the way he was shifting every once in a while, made Freddie feel that maybe he wasn’t the only one who wasn’t really enjoying the party.

When their gazes met, Freddie offered the man his most charming smile and he was sure the man’s cheeks gained a faint shade of pink as he smiled at him shyly back before lowering his gaze. Freddie turned back to his boss and excused himself, getting only indifferent ’okay’ as a response, and he quickly made his way to the young man.

”Good evening, handsome,” he greeted, offering his hand to the man. The color on his cheeks deepened as he took Freddie’s hand, smiling, and Freddie couldn’t help but notice the cute tooth gap he had.

”Good evening, Mr. - -?”

”Oh, no misters needed. Just call me Freddie. And you are…?”

”I’m John,” the man answered, slowly pulling his hand away and awkwardly stuffing it into his trouser pocket.

”So, John, what you do? Are you a new employee? I remember seeing you a few times before,” Freddie said, hoping to bring about a proper conversation.

”I’m an intern in IT-support. Started three weeks ago.”

”Really?” Freddie raised his brows and John nodded. ”How has it been so far?”

”Good, I would say. There’s been a lot of things to remember but I guess, I will learn them eventually.”

”I’m sure you do,” Freddie stated, sipping his drink. ”At least I’m sure you have a better working atmosphere than I do.”

Freddie’s comment seemed to arouse John’s curiosity as he pointed towards Freddie’s boss and the lady he was still talking with.

”I suppose you don’t like your job or him?”

Freddie let out a quiet chuckle. ”I like my job but he’s the problem and makes it stressful most of the time.”

John looked at him sympathetically. Then he quickly glanced around them, as if to make sure that no one was paying attention to them, and leaned towards Freddie.

”Sorry to say this but he really looks like a douche-bag,” John spoke, keeping his voice as quiet as possible.

Freddie couldn’t help but laugh and this seemed to have a quite an affect to John as his whole expression softened and lit up, his cute smile widening.

”I can confirm that he is a douche-bag,” Freddie said after he had his laughter under control. He looked into John’s eyes, a smirk tucking at his lips, and a moment of silence fell between them. Freddie had to admit the young man really seemed interesting and for the first time that evening he felt that he could actually have a good time.

”Would you like to go somewhere more quiet place? So that we could maybe chat more properly?” Freddie eventually suggested, hoping he didn’t sound too eager.

John’s smile never faded as he nodded. ”It would be my pleasure. I really don’t like big crowds so quiet place sounds great.”

Something in Freddie’s stomach moved and he felt much lighter and bubbly as he spoke.

”Follow me, darling.”

*

Freddie had no idea how much time had passed since he and John had found a place at the venue where it wasn’t too crowded but he didn’t really care as he had been enjoying the man’s company for the whole time. In fact, the more time passed, the more fond he found himself growing and he even wished the night wouldn’t have to come to an end at some point. And if he hadn’t completely read John wrong, he also seemed to enjoy chatting with him.

”Do you want a new drink?” Freddie asked, motioning John’s empty glass, and John just shook his head.

”No, thank you, I’m good,” he said and fished his phone then out of his pocket. Freddie felt worry creeping into him as he saw John’s expression fall when he opened his phone’s locking. 

”Bad news?” Freddie asked, hoping he wasn’t too curious. 

”Yeah,” John started, typing something. ”My mom has announced that she has gotten sick and that tomorrow’s family gathering is canceled.”

Freddie reached out, setting his hand gently on John’s arm and squeezing it lightly.

”That’s a shame. Hopefully she’ll be feeling better soon.”

John moved his gaze back to Freddie, offering him a small, grateful smile while putting his phone away.

”I guess, I could take another drink, after all.”

”Well, that can be arranged,” Freddie said, standing up. ”I’ll be right back.”

It didn’t take long of him to head to the nearest table and grab a few glasses of champagne and when he returned to John, he handed the other glass to him while making a bow.

”Here you go, my Prince Charming.” 

Chuckling John took the glass and Freddie sat back down beside him. Silence fell between them as they sipped their drinks and followed what around them was happening. Freddie could feel his stomach making tiny flips as one thought went through his head over and over again. It was a bit odd that this one, tiny thought in particular, made him feel so nervous but maybe it was because he wasn’t sure how John would take it if he voiced it.

”This night has been really lovely.”

John’s comment snapped Freddie out of his thoughts and he hummed approvingly.

”Definitely. I was prepared to be bored to death but thanks to you, I’ve had such a great time.”

John’s eyes found Freddie’s again, soft and warm, and for a moment Freddie couldn’t do anything else than stare at the young man. He looked so handsome and his shy, adorable personality had caught Freddie’s attention in a way he hadn’t really expected.

”You are gorgeous,” John admitted and Freddie was taken aback by it, blinking a few times, feeling how his cheeks heated up.

”Thank you,” Freddie said so quietly it was almost a whisper. ”You don’t look that bad yourself, either.”

John blushed and it only made him look even more adorable. Slightly hesitant, Freddie reached out to take John’s free hand in his and when John didn’t pull his hand away, Freddie sighed of relief. 

”I hope this doesn’t sound rude but since your original plan for tomorrow was canceled, I was thinking…” Freddie started, his voice trailing off as he was trying to find the proper words. Something in John’s eyes changed, giving Freddie confidence to continue even though he still was nervous.

”I was thinking that maybe you would like to go out with me?”

Surprise passed John’s face and Freddie had a few seconds to panic before John’s expression changed, sparkles filling his eyes and smile turning almost blinding.

”You mean go out like on a date?”

”Yeah.”

”I would love that,” John answered and Freddie felt himself relax fully, leaning more towards John as a huge, happy smile rose to his lips. John squeezed his hand gently and changed then his hold so that he could draw circles on Freddie’s palm with his thumb and Freddie could feel the butterflies starting to dance in the bottom of his stomach, warmth coursing through him as he thought about the current night and upcoming date night.

Against all odds, this party had really turned out to be anything but boring.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. 💕


End file.
